


Six feet under the stars

by joshifer_Larry_feels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, First Time, M/M, Sweet, Top Louis, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshifer_Larry_feels/pseuds/joshifer_Larry_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and Louis have sex for the first time under the stars (based off don't let me go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six feet under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago so I apologize for its shittiness

Harry lay curled up into Louis’ side, staring at the vast canvas of stars sparkling in the darkness of night. The rest of the boys had gone to sleep hours ago, leaving the two young lovers alone in the back of Harry’s stepfather’s bungalow. The night time breeze sent a shiver down Harry’s back causing him to cuddle into Louis even more.  
“You know I tried to count all the stars once” Louis announced.  
“How is that possible, there’s an innumerable amount of stars out there” Harry said, in disbelief.  
“It’s easy, for every star I named something I love about you, but I ran out of stars” Louis said.  
Harry sat up looking down at Louis amused.   
“Did you seriously just use a cheesy pick up line on me?” Harry asked; his lips twisted up into a smile.  
Louis smiled back. “Maybe”   
“You’re a dork” Harry snorted, planting a kiss to Louis’ thin lips.  
He snuggled up into Louis again, his eyes scanning the brightly lit sky.  
“The stars are so pretty, I wish I could keep one” Louis said.  
“One day, I’ll catch one for you” Harry said. “That’s a promise”  
Louis smiled at Harry’s words. “Okay, Hazza”  
A soft melodic tune emitted from the radio beside them. They laid in a comfortable silence, admiring the beauty of the night sky. Harry wished they could have more moments like this, and suddenly Harry had the urge to take Louis on a date. His young optimistic mind was racing with an assortment of different places he could take Louis. He was pulled out of his reverie when realization washed over him. He couldn’t take Louis on a date; at least not anywhere they could be spotted.  
They had been pulled to the side that week, by Simon. He had been suspecting something was going on for a long time, and was concerned when his assumptions turned out to be correct. He informed the boys that until x-factor was over, they had to keep their relationship in the shadows.   
The sadness Harry felt was obvious, by the look in his eyes and the frown he was sporting. Louis noticed immediately sitting up concerned.  
“Hazza, what’s wrong?” Louis asked.  
Harry sucked on his bottom lip, a tear escaping the corner of his eye.  
“I was just thinking about what Simon said the other day, about keeping us a secret” Harry said, wiping his eye.  
“Baby it’s okay, we can come out after the x-factor” Louis soothed.  
“b-but how can you be sure? What if they make us keep it secret even longer than that? What if they make us break up?” Harry questioned.  
Tears spilled down his cheeks, as he spoke. Louis pulled the 16 year old on to his lap, sighing. He had asked himself the exact same questions. He had to be strong though, strong for Harry, no matter what happened he had to stay strong for Harry.  
“Haz, look at me” Louis commanded.   
Harry obliged, looking at Louis with watery eyes.  
“No matter what happens I’ll always be here for you, it’s me and you against the world, I’m never letting you go” Louis said, pecking Harry’s curl clad head.  
Harry shuffled in Louis’ lap, so that he was straddling Louis, with his arms secured around his neck. He kissed Louis passionately, sucking on his bottom lip. Louis parted his lips, letting Harry’s tongue slip into his mouth. Harry’s tongue explored the inside of Louis’ mouth, indulging in the taste of peppermint.  
Harry felt a tingle in his belly, and he wanted to try something. He gingerly retracted one arm from Louis’ neck, bringing it to the front of Louis’ pajama bottoms. He applied a bit of pressure to Louis’ crotch, rubbing small circles. Louis’ breath hitched at Harry’s spontaneous move, pulling away from Harry’s lips.  
“d-do you want to um…” Louis’ stuttered, looking for the right words.  
“Have sex?” Harry suggested, shyly.  
Louis blushed a bright shade of red, nodding his head.  
“I’ve never done it before” Harry admitted, looking down at the strands of green protruding from the ground.  
“Me neither” Louis confessed.  
“um I know we need lube” Harry says, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Promise you won’t tease me” Louis says  
Harry nods, fighting back the urge to ask Louis ‘tease you about what?’  
“I have some in my duffel bag.” Louis said.  
Harry smirked, raising an eyebrow at Louis.   
“Don’t say a word Styles, you promised not to tease me” Louis said, shrugging harry off his lap.  
He pushed himself up from the wet grass, running inside to retrieve the tiny bottle he had brought with him. Harry was waiting patiently for Louis to return, attempting to calm his nerves. Louis returned a minute later with a small bottle of lube in his hand.   
Louis placed the bottle next him as he stared at harry, propped on his knees. He scooted closer, letting his hands fall to the hem of Harry’s Jack wills jumper. He slowly lifted it over Harry’s head chucking it to the side. Harry shivered at the loss of warmth; Goosebumps began to develop on his bare stomach. He pressed himself against Louis, absorbing his body warmth, while peppering kisses to his lips. Harry traced the elastic of Louis’ Pokémon pajama bottoms, slipping his hand inside. He rubbed Louis’ clothed bulge, lightly squeezing it. Louis let out a low whimper, sliding his hands along Harry’s chest.  
Louis leaned into Harry, guiding him to lie on the grass. Harry looked up at him, watching as Louis unconfidently slipped Harry’s joggers off. Louis bit his lip, eyeing up Harry’s erection. He knew what he was supposed to do next, but he wasn’t very confident. Noticing Louis’ apprehension, Harry reached up planting a kiss the corner of his mouth.  
“It’s okay Louis, it’s my first time too” harry said, reassuringly.  
Louis smiled, affectionately; placing a line of kisses down Harry’s stomach. He slipped Harry’s boxers down his legs, his breath hitching at the sight of Harry’s member lying hard against his stomach. Harry shivered as the chilly air, hit his cock. He began pulling at Louis’ t-shirt, feeling it was unfair that he was the only one without clothes on. Louis lifted the shirt over his head, throwing it in the growing pile of shed garments.  
Louis attached his lips to Harry’s, stroking his member teasingly. Harry groaned in satisfaction; the feeling of someone else’s hand on his dick was new to him, but it felt amazing.  
“Louis j-just fuck me already” Harry moaned, impatiently.  
Louis grabbed the bottle of lube, laying on the grass and applied it to three fingers. He pressed one finger to Harry’s entrance. Harry moaned in approval for him to continue, and Louis slowly pushed his finger into Harry. Harry moaned in half pleasure and half discomfort.  
“You okay?” Louis asked worriedly.  
Harry nodded his head. “Just a little uncomfortable, keep going”  
Louis obliged, slowly pushing his finger in and out. Harry adjusted to the feeling and his discomfort was replaced with ascending pleasure. He moaned filthily, overwhelmed with the feeling of Louis’ finger inside him.  
”haz, I’m going to add another one” Louis said.  
Harry nodded, and Louis added another digit into Harry’s whole. Harry whimpered due to the stretch, clenching around Louis’ fingers.   
“You’re doing so good, baby” Louis praised, kissing him.  
Louis began to scissor Harry open, his tight walls stretching. Louis pulled out, after feeling Harry was stretched enough. He shed his pajama bottoms and boxers, slicking up his cock with lube. He positioned himself in front of Harry, holding on to his hip for balance.  
“if It hurts tell me and I’ll stop” Louis said.  
Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck. Louis slowly pushed in, and harry whimpered at the feeling of his walls stretching around Louis’ girth. Louis stayed in place rocking his hips slightly.  
“haz, are you okay?” Louis asked.  
Harry inhaled sharply, still uncomfortable.  
“I’m fine, keep going” Harry said.  
Louis kissed Harry’s cheek, whispering multiple ‘I love you’s’ and ‘you’re doing so good’s’. Louis began to pull out, and gently push back in. A small tear escaped Harry’s eye as the pain increased. Louis was being very gentle, going at a snail-like pace. He accidently slammed into Harry, after losing his balance and hit something hard.  
Harry moaned pleasurably, his breathing becoming a bit erratic.  
“haz, are you okay? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry” Louis rambled, concerning flooding his features.  
“no, Lou that felt good. D-do it again” Harry breathed out.  
Louis did his best to mimic the action, thrusting in at an angle. This earned another pleasure filled moan from Harry. He felt his stomach pool with arousal and he knew he was at the brink of his orgasm. He stroked himself a few times, coming all over his stomach. Louis was close, the sight of Harry coming undone almost sending him over the edge. With a few sloppy thrusts, he came in hot spurts inside of Harry.  
Louis collapsed next to Harry, smuggling the younger boy into his chest.  
“Louis, can you promise me something?” Harry asked  
“of course, baby” Louis said, placing a kiss a top his sweaty curls.  
“No matter what happens, don’t let me go” Harry said. “A world without you by my side is a world I don’t want to live in”  
“I will never let you go haz, we’re a forever kind of thing” Louis whispered, into his ear.  
Harry smiled snuggling closer to Louis, and that’s when he knew their relationship was worth it. No matter how bad things got and No matter how long they had to hide, Harry wanted to be with only Louis. They were worth it. Louis was worth it.


End file.
